Many perishable goods such as food, drugs and cosmetics can be damaged by exposure to heat. Similarly, other products are damaged by exposure to extreme cold. Generally, these goods can be stored and transported safely only if the ambient temperature is kept within a specified range. Some products may tolerate a few exposures to extreme temperature, but after repeated exposures to such temperatures the product will be damaged. In addition to food, drugs and cosmetics, other products which can be damaged by extreme temperatures include film, electronics, plastics, various synthetics, and chemicals. Moreover, while perhaps not damaged, some products, for example chocolates and certain frozen goods, can be unfavorably altered by exposure to extreme temperatures. It is therefore desirable to keep track of changes in ambient temperature so that it will be known whether these goods are damaged or altered. Unfortunately, while it is well known to maintain a constant temperature in a storage or transport facility, it is extremely difficult to know with certainty all of the places a particular package of temperature sensitive goods has been during the course of storage and shipment. It is possible that during transportation from one storage facility to another, temperature sensitive goods are exposed to extreme temperature even if best efforts have been made to assure constant temperatures at storage facilities.